Star Fox: No Rest For The Weary
by Puppet-Master2013
Summary: This story was taken down about a week ago...I have reuploaded it along with the second part. The year 2204, mankind is at war with another intelligent species known as the Cornerians, read on to find out how did the war come about. Contains blood/cruelty towards animals/massacre/torture/tragedy Not for grammar Nazis or people unable to witness pure awesomeness. Rate and Review!
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

_**What the hell, this story was originally taken down because of punctuations and grammar? What the hell? You know what admins? you take my story one more time I will post this on Wattpad and you would have lost one valuable member in your website :( God such grammar Nazis these people are.**_

_**Le Introduction**_

**Greetings fellow viewers, This is Puppet_Master2013 speaking. Before we begin I'd like to say any OCs in the story are mine and the franchises belong to their respective creators, be it EA , Nintendo, Blizzard and etc. My first fanfiction here will feature a war between Humanity and the Cornerians. You're looking at something really big here. **

**I have very little knowledge of the Star Fox universe and heavily relying on the Wiki. I hope it would be canon enough. **

**This story sets 15 years after everything the Franchise has put our little friends through so, I'd say they'd have at least colonized between 50-70 planets. This may be a contradiction to Star Fox having barely a dozen planets, this can be explained due to the Cornerians having a much more advanced terraforming method than the humans do. They can accomplish the task in less than a month compared to humans ranging from months to years depending on the planet's size.**

**This Chapter shall be released in three parts.**

**1) A brief explanation of how things has fallen into place**

**2) A timeline! (Hoot-Dah!)**

**3) A more detailed version of First Contact :)**

**Wait a minute, why should I read this?**

**Well, If you are a fan of warfare, deception and outright cruelty towards anthropomorphs then you should stay here.**

**Frankly, I am a human-esque type of person. I strongly will stand by our race and defend it to the last breath. I read a lot of Star-Fox fanfictions featuring between a war between our species and the little furballs.**

**I am most unimpressed, simply because either 3 things happen.**

**1)The plot sucks ass -.- by this meaning a pilot who's still stuck in his early teens and kicking ass all across Lylat**

**2)The human betrays his species -.-' **

**3)The humans become extinct O_o**

**So...a big FUCK YOU to those writers who dare betray our kind for the little furballs haha I'm just kidding...maybe not *creepy laughter.**

**I am a huge fan of Warhammer 40k, Battlefield 3, the Call Of Duty modern warfare trilogy and any other in between, I love the way the games would feature how the characters would tactically operate, without all the messy sloppiness most writers tend to put into our race. And the ever intriguing plot.**

**As such, I would be featuring elements from different games. This meaning elements from 40k and James Cameron's Avatar, to name a few. I love how the Imperial Guard hails many different types of troopers and each regiment is special from jungle warfare to desert warfare therefore that specialty shall be incorporated into my human Marines And the only thing I will be incorporating from Avatar is simply the AMP SUIT and some other elements I will bring in if it interests me. The StarCraft siege Tank looks good...Maybe I should incorporate that into the Human Army...**

**Gotta love that giant robot and the mobile arty :3**

**Well the storyline basically goes like this.**

_**Le' Explanation**_

**The year 2204, mankind is at war with another intergalactic species similar to itself. Man had long ago achieved its long awaited dream to conquer the stars. After over 150 years of massive intergalactic wars, reconstructions and space colonisations in between the two, humanity has finally established itself as an intergalactic empire which spanned over a hundred and twenty planets. Much has happened ever since the start of 2013. From **_**World War III**_**, **_**Moon Skirmishes of 2023**_**, the infamous **_**Mars campaigns in 2039**_** and the brutal**_** Interplanetary War I and II**_** in the timeframes 2****069-2088 and 2152-2166 respectively. During these brutal wars Humanity almost blew itself and everything it has built back to the stone-age a thousand times over and yet, from the ashes, a strong-willed race rises and rebuilds with nothing but scraps and the sweats of their brows. **

**Strangely enough, despite constant explorations made by Man, it never found any sentient life which had caused the term 'alien life' to be dismissed as nothing more than stories discussed in the cafeteria.**

**Little has changed in the human governing society, only that in 2169 it was united by every major country which had existed on Earth since the 21st century and a number of planets colonized years ago that rose to become galactic superpowers and thus the union established itself as the **_**UTF **_**or **_**United Terran Federation**_**. **

**Its planets were divided into 3 segments, the Blue Zone, the Yellow Zone and the Red Zone. From there a perimeter of 100 Lightyears were established to distinguish planets and what resource they provide. Blue zones are star systems much closer to Earth and are highly advanced and industrialized in supplying starships, weapons and machinery. Yellow zones are star systems which borders past the 100 LY perimeter, and supplies natural resources such as precious metals, gas and agriculture. Red Zones are star systems beyond the 200 LY perimeter and as such are mostly simple backwater planets which provide agriculture and sometimes metals should there be a potential for mining operations.**

**Its vast armies numbering in the tens of billions were stripped away into **_**PDF **_**or **_**Planetary Defense Forces, **_**charged in safeguarding the Colonies and enforcing Colonial Administration. Its Marines and Naval and Air Forces from various factions and nations came together, united into one brotherhood and re-organized into the **_**ITAF**_** or the **_**Interstellar Terran Armed Forces. **_**The ****citizens weren't too happy about this since many had lost faiths in the governing bodies of Earth and after the second Interplanetary War, millions had wanted to split and form their own independent self rule and soon, a rebellion movement began. At first it was of genuine desire by intellectual students and certain people in the political seating to establish a free and independent colony from Earth, or Terra as its more to be known, but power corrupts. The rebels drunk with hate towards the **_**UTF **_**restarted what their ancestors in the 21st century used to do. Suicide bombings, assassinations, even resorting to criminal acts to fund their movement.**

**The **_**UTF **_**originally tried to appease the rebels by giving in to some of their demands in hoping to sway many of them from their radical cause. Soon thereafter, rebels had acquired an old discarded VN-5 Tactical Nuclear Device from the black market and its purposeful detonation on the agri-world of Domea-IV was the last straw. 7 million souls extinguished overnight, the rebel's support died the very same night they committed mass-genocide. Historians would forever recognize this day of infamy as the 'Blackest Night' incident.**

**The **_**UTF **_**sprang into action, unleashing its fearsome military crackdown onto the rebellion swiftly and mercilessly. Anybody suspected of treason were immediately arrested, charged and hanged, their deaths were broadcasted LIVE on televisions. It was a double edged sword; it sent a powerful message to anyone who dares to challenge the might of the United Terran Federation and to assure justice of the victims of 'Blackest Night'. Citizens of the **_**UTF **_**nicknamed their Marines as **_**FF **_**or simply the 'Federation's Fists'.**

**Slowly but surely, insurrectionist activity died down tenfold. They still are active, but biding for the right time to strike when the **_**UTF **_**are weakened be it by war or some other tragedy to befall. The **_**UTF **_**intelligence network, ISOF or Internal Security Office of The Federation was finally given a real assignment besides monitoring backwater planets and filing endless paperwork.**

**After the 2170s, humanity was aggressively colonizing and terraforming entire star systems to replace worlds lost to nuclear fire and other monstrous weapons deployed in the previous wars and it was these aggressive expansions into unknown territory that led it into first contact with an interesting race; The Cornerians.**

**In the late 2202, the mining ship, '**_**Towards The End' **_**had apparently jumped far from its intended FTL jump course and landed somewhere now known by our race as 'Sigorax-Zedoris System', to the Cornerians it was known as the Lylat System. It was hailed and boarded by none other than the 'Great Fox II', it's sole human crew was taken prisoner and interrogated. The Cornerians were horrified at what they had captured, yet this creature before them had been co-operative and from what it had told them, most of the species in the Lylat System existed in where he is from, in the form of non-sentient furry little pets! They probed him for hours on end, during which he was very helpful filling in the blanks, only leaving out classified information such as the wars they fought and where key **_**UTF **_**planets were. **

**The mercenary known as Fox-McCloud of Team Star Fox began to grow worried, for it had been a week since this **_**Human**_** had been with them and if he wasn't released from custody and back into his species' hands soon, they would grow suspicious and might send someone to look for him. But Cornerian Highcom were in no hurry to send release him, there was too much to learn, too much to gain and of course, too much to lose. One being where should he be released he might return this time with an invasion force behind him. The military assured Fox the Lylat System was a much secure place now with its empire swollen up to nearly three times as big as it was a decade ago, its troops numbering possibly in the billions. There was no way any enemy would be able to burn Corneria to the ground once more.**

**2 days later, Cornerian Long Range Scanners picked up a couple of unidentified space borne vessels flying on low orbit near the planet McBeth. Suffice to say, the Cornerian High Command knew who it was and the local population were running scared. General order for fighters to be scrambled was sent, however, they were cleared to take the ships down only if negotiations fail. Team Starfox was sent as First Contact scenario. They had an ambassador by the name of the retired agent, Katt Monroe.**

**The human ships in question were simple Law Enforcement Corvettes, they had received a case for a missing person and was cleared for search and rescue. The complaint was originally made by the wife of the old mining tycoon, Phillips Suarez, a citizen from the Earth's ASEAN sector of Phillipines. The ships had simply tracked Phillips' ship via a database that contained his vessel's serial key and from that key his last known location could be tracked.**

**To say shocked was an understatement to the human crew aboard the Police Corvettes; Aliens. Friendly aliens. That speak English. And appear in the form of man-sized animals. Needless to say, they too were hauled into custody for they had no choice for the entire system had mobilized against them. The crew were treated like guests planetside and the prospector the Cornerians picked up some time ago was finally in human hands . The public were skeptical about them but soon grew accustomed to their presence. This soon left a question unanswered; What happens now?**

**The humans wanted to return home however the Cornerians fear an invasion from them despite their assurances. The human officer in charge of the search expedition pointed out that should they not return home, another search party would be sent in, a larger one at that and if that fails, they may consider sending military-class Starships. **

**Cornerian High Command had its hands full. It was stressed, nay, worried that what the humans told them might be true for if they don't send them on their way, military vessels would be deployed to Lylat and the blame would fall on the Cornerian Chief Of General Staff.**

**The decision was finally made to release the Humans under their custody under good faith that they return with an ambassador to foster relationships better between their races and to clear the misunderstanding. **

**As the human ships jumped into their FTL, the aliens could not help but be amazed at their different way of travelling faster-than-light. The military sent what they had covertly gathered from the humans to study and research.**

**The inhabitants of Lylat waited and waited. Days turned into weeks, and soon turned over a month but still no sign of the Humans. One fateful night, Cornerian Long Range Scanners and Deep Space Detectors picked up multiple pings beneath Mcbeth's orbital grid. The fleet this time was mustered and what came next was both worthy of awe and terror. 3 ships warped in out of nowhere, their sizes between the range of 2850 meters to the colossal mothership of 14.8 kilometers. Their structure matches the similar resemblance to the human ships they brought in earlier on.**

**The Cornerian Fleet was thrown into absolute disarray. Several aides and clerks were gripped in terror at the size of the battleships before them. From their encounter with humans, they had thought the puny 250 metered vessels were what they commonly utilized and probably at most muster a ship the size barely a kilometer long, needless to say their minds were totally blown by what was in front of their cams and plexi-glasses. Team Starfox would be moot now, their specialty were hostile fighters and maybe at best some frigates not a heavily armed and armored 15 kilometer monstrosity, regardless the Cornerian Navy vowed to do everything they can to protect their homes should things go awry. At the helm of the human envoy was Rear Admiral Kyrus Jaeger, 127 years old; Medical technology had greatly advanced for the human race; he was a veteran of the 2nd Interplanetary War serving before as simply a Captain. Jaeger wasn't the ambassador of course, the one doing the talking would be the politicians aboard. He was a soldier/naval man not a damn paper pusher.**

**Negotiations went much better than anticipated.**

**The Cornerians were most interested in the humans and the humans, them. But the more they found out about each other, the more they abhorred the other. For in the humans' eyes, they were terrified at the thought of an Apparoid or Venomian or even an Anglar invasion on their own borders, even though the people of the Lylat system assured them they no longer pose so much of a threat and as they once did before. The humans stubbornly refused to take any unnecessary steps and so intend to destroy any thoughts of invasion towards humanity by practicing Naval drills in the Sigorax-Zedoris System. Sure they were sentient, intelligent and technologically dandy animals. Intelligent but animals nonetheless. As for the Cornerians, even though they know not how many planets these humans possess, they were nonetheless appalled at the sheer technological scale and ruthless effeciency of the alien's military might and the wars they inflicted upon one another. It disgusted the Cornerians. Although the humans stated the Ultra Class Cruiser numbered little more than 50 in production it did not quell the fears it posed towards the Cornerians. True, Cornerians were no strangers to war, but that was with mainly other races and pirates. Moreover, they were aghast to find out the humans keep...miniature cousins of their species pets. Of course, an outcry was raised by the Cornerian public in terms of enslavement. It was quelled weeks later when animal-activists had dialogue sessions with the Cornerian movement group to ease the tension. The matter was dropped begrudgingly when the aliens learnt their so-called cousins were, non-sentient and most were cared for with love and affection.**

**Trade and shipping lines were established and the Cornerians and Humans soon forged the 'Mortis Freeman Pact' and the 'Sapien-Animalis' Treaty where humankind was granted to colonize the Tanith System, a star system close to Corneria Empire at the cost of 40% the revenue made would be paid to the United systems of Corneria and Humanity was welcome to visit certain planets under strict observations. Man was not happy about it but went along, happy to get at least start a colony and earn additional income and also a boon for tourists and researches to flock to 'cleared' colonies just to gain more insights upon this interesting race. **

**In between, the **_**UTF **_** began launching a covert ****'Operation Breadwater'**** which will be executed in two phases.**

**Phase 1) **

**By exploiting the Treaty Of Sapien-Animalis, Operatives under 'ISOF' are to be deployed into the 'Abeta System' for integration and reconaissance of Cornerian Locals. Objective is to acquire Cornerian Star Charts.**

**Phase 2)**

**With acquired Cornerian Star Charts from Phase 1, Operatives are to pull back and be ready for next deployment. **_**ITAF **_**HighCom is to draw battle-plans in readiness for invasions and update all warships with illegally acquired Cornerian Star Charts.**

**All was going well when an operative was compromised and caught by the Cornerian Government. A public outcry was once again sounded and this time, the **_**UTF **_**had no tricks under their sleeve. All was going well and this major setback came as both a shock and a day of humiliation. The best the human government could do was to denounce the caught operative as an insurgent out to cause instability in Human-Cornerian operative was sent to a maximum security prison deep in the Lylat System. It was of no worry for the ISOF had a transponder surgically attached into the cerebral-cortex of all operatives therefore had a fixated lock on him. The only question was when to activate him.**

**Things went downhill in the months to come as relations deteriorated sharply between two races simply could not find means to coexist, most disputed over religion, culture, political, military and colonizations. Especially Colonizations. The Cornerians had come out of a weary battle between the Aparoids, the Venomians and Anglars. No thanks to Andross of course, and had also begun aggressively expanding beyond Lylat, the results could be seen in the form of 52 planets over a span of ten years terraforming and colonizing. The humans have begun colonizing areas beyond the Tanith system and some of the places colonized the Cornerians had already scheduled to send ships for terraforming. Lylat was now known to the Cornerians as the Home system and therefore had number one priority in terms of defensive priority. They do not appreciate these newcomers launching deep space probes into their territory and exercising military and naval drills so near to their Home system. The excuse given was that the humans feared an invasion from either the Apparoids, Anglars or the Venomians. As one random Cornerian was quoted to describe their views on these 'skinners' excuse for 'harmless' drills. **

**"Pure and utter Bullshit!"**

**The human insurrectionists used the failing relationships between the two species in a gamble to topple the **_**UTF**_**. A gamble because should they fail, the two races would foster a much stronger relationship than before but should they succeed, the Cornerians would invade and as the war drags on, the terrorists would simply takeover their respective colonies and defect from the **_**UTF **_**and consider themselves neutral while their 'Imperialist' cousins get pounded by the Cornerian Army. Sleeper agents from the insurrection who had already infiltrated the Abeta System, parading around as tourists would surgically attach explosives all around the cities they visited, strategic key places were sabotaged and wired with C-10A explosives, C-10s were explosives used to bring down buildings such as skyscrapers and used mostly by construction companies. **

**Banks, schools, Starports, tall buildings and hospitals were targeted. The plan was executed flawlessly for within weeks, the sleeper agents had wired the intended targets with bombs. Once everything was done, they left on the last flight back to Sargasso station, where human tourists would be checked out before entering or leaving the system. The plan was executed flawlessly for the C-10s were set to to go off in 24 hours.**

**December 29th 2203/ 29th December 75 LBW. The Abeta System's inhabitants were about their daily business when a blinding flash and ear-deafening crack sounded, followed by another and another. The inhabitants were in a state of panic as flaming debris landed all around them, hundreds perished right then and there. The survivors were unlucky enough to witness the fall of their civilization as madness descended upon the population and flaming debris as well as buildings toppled. People died in the ensuing chaos as hordes of Cornerians stampeded trying to get to safety. Communications with Home System were erratic but managed to get the word out. The military and humanitarian aid were mobilized as Cornerian FleetCom plus more help. The casualties were horrendous, more than 300 dead and the death toll was still rising and thousands more injured. The **_**UTF**_** decided to send aid as a gesture of goodwill but was denied by the Cornerians when investigators planetside discovered multiple bombs wired and taped near the blast zones, and they all pinpointed to the Human made C-10 explosives. Rioting occurred all across Cornerian territory, most screaming for blood from the Humans. Sargasso station suffered the worst, it's Cornerian crews committed mutiny and turned on their human counterparts. Though it was put down, more than 200 died from both sides. The mutineers were extradited over to Cornerian territory to face justice instead of simply hanging them under the **_**UTF **_**law**_**. **_**Now it was the human's turn to riot. Tensions skyrocketed. Military recruitment increased on both sides and to utter horror of the Cornerians the human armies skyrocketed 85% than its original size thanks to its claim over 120 planets. For every thousand Cornerians who signed up, half a million humans were already inducted.**

**ITHC - Interstellar Terran High Command was both furious and befuddled. They had a rough idea who committed the atrocity, since the ISOF from the start truthfully denied allegations one of their Operatives had gone rogue or had planted those charges on purpose but there was nothing they could do for the time being. They had their hands full with beauracracy. Apologizing only added fuel to the fire and the humans weren't going to jolly well bow to the whims of 'animals', to begin with it wasn't even their doing. But now the Human Race was now knee deep in a political shit storm and reparations offered just wasn't going to cut it. The only viable solution on both Human and Cornerian's minds was 'war'. Humanity has always tried to control its violent behaviours, like a virus no matter how hard they tried it got out. It always got out. They began hastening phase 2 as much as they can and already Orbital Defense platforms and long ranged scanners were built, though it would be many months until constructions would be complete. ISOF networks began keeping tabs on Cornerian military chatter for any signs of an invasion; so far nothing. Little do they know the Cornerians were planning something.**

**It was obvious to both sides if something was gonna be hit, it would be the Tanith System. 5 of those planets were under Human control and not only that, the system was a boon to resources in terms of military and civillian. 'Operation Metalhead' and 'Operation Detour' were drawn and reviewed by the military advisors. Both operations were for plans for invading the Cornerians or to repel a Cornerian Invasion in the Tanith Sector. Thanks to the acquired Cornerian Star Charts from Phase 1 of Operation Breadwater, plans for a pre-emptive strike was drawn and targeted on a Cornerian system known as 'Karkarott System' and was to begin on January the 9th 2204. But it was not to be.**

**Humankind has always prided itself in striking first, imagine another race beating them to it. A huge blow has been dealt to the ego. That was how humanity as a whole felt when on January the 1st 2204, New Years Day. A fleet of Cornerian warships warped into the Tanith System. They ignored identifications and opened fire on the planetary SatComs, the defensive ships were of the 'Iroqouis' class Destroyers at 650 meters. Though they could easily take on Cornerian Ships 2-1, they simply did not have the numbers to neutralize the offending fleet. Once the measly ships numbering half a dozen were knocked out, the **_**RCN **_**or Royal Cornerian Navy began disgorging troops and tanks onto the surface. They lost more ships as planetary defense weapons opened up. The Tanith System had less than a dozen ships patrolling the area and so were effectively knocked out by the might of the **_**UCF**_** numbering around 62 odd ships. Of the 62, that invaded Tanith, 47 made it relatively in one piece.**

**In less than a week, Tanith was theirs. Morale among the Cornerians was high despite the technological prowess the humans had, they seemed to crumble before the alien invaders. The Cornerian Marines were superior to their human counterparts in terms of natural abilities such as eyesight, smell and hearing and perhaps even in terms of firepower since they use Direct-Energy-Weapons compared to kinetic weapons. It wasn't entirely true the Human military was weak, in fact they were far from it for they were caught unprepared, the 'Iroqouis' Class Destroyers were of the older models used in the first Interplanetary War and scheduled for decommission in 2217. Diplomacy had failed and the human congress had agreed 7 to and 3 against to mobilize fully its military might to bear upon these 'animals'. Over 2400 ships with 2 Ultra-Class Cruisers at the helm were mustered in less than 2 weeks to serve as both to reclaim Tanith and to invade Cornerian Star Systems. Operations 'Detour' and 'Metalhead' was a go and the fleet that was sent to retake Tanith System was christened by Fleet Admiral Grigori Mayakovsky as 'Battlefleet Hammer'.**

**This was extracted from a discussion in congress, delivered by congressman Yao Chen Xian :**

_**Yesterday, January the 1st, 2204, New Years Day - a date which will live in infamy. The United Terran Federation was suddenly and deliberately attacked by naval, air and ground forces of the United Cornerian Alliance.**_

**A historian quoted the day the **_**UCA**_** attacked humanity was simply 'Rudely awakening**_** a sleeping giant'**_

_**LE' TIMELINE**_

**September 15th 2014**** - World War III erupts and was fought on two fronts, the Middle East and the IndoChina Region. Nations involved - Russian Federation**

**NATO**

**ASEAN**

**North and South Korea **

**UAE**

**Israel**

**Palestine**

**USA**

**People's Republic Of China**

**A total of over 40 countries.**

**July 3rd 2015**** - World War III ends. Casualty rates at least 134 million. Nuclear fallout in North America. Israel destroyed, NATO disbanded, ASEAN relatively intact, Russian Federation in total anarchy. UAE facing bankruptcy and poverty as last of Oil dries up. Africa facing human meltdown as the entire continent explodes with conflict. South Africa the only known stable country for the time being.**

**January 17th 2018**** - In order to survive, Humanity had to begin construction of ships to colonize and mine the moon for whatever resources it had. This proved to be a bounty for many untold metals were discovered deep within the moon.**

**August 2nd 2023**** - Disputes over right to gather resources on the moon causes a brief military confrontation known as the Moon skirmishes, though it lasted 2 months, thousands died mostly due to ****asphyxiation. The Moon was divided into segments and each faction was under an agreement to mine within that segment.**

**February 23rd 2027 - ****The newly formed North American Protectorate launches it's first star-fighter and warship, 'NAP-Bellatrix, spanning 300 meters in length and carries hundreds of missiles and a pulse laser weapon capable to level a city with one strike. The other factions of Earth quickly research their own make and model while the East European Combine made an order of 5 NAP made starship.**

**June 15th 2027 - ****Space Colonization launched by different nations. Faster-Than-Light Drives not yet invented. Many set sights of Colonizing Mars, Jupiter and Saturn. North American Protectorate reaches Mars first and begins construction of base for colonists. Over 100,000 people volunteered and only 10,000 were shortlisted and scheduled to be shipped there in 3 years.**

**2028-2038 - ****Aggressive space colonisations by all factions. Several Star systems other than Sol are discovered and terraformed. FTL drive invented by joint NAP, EEC and UAE project. FTL drive allows ships to travel at 6 BLY. Total number of space colonies by different factions number close to 70 and human numbers swollen up to low trillions.**

**2039 October 31st- ****Mars Campaign begins. A successful and daring raid of the first planetary invasion in mankind's history. Executed by the ASA or the African Systems Alliance. Local forces were overrun in 56 days and the colony of Mars was now in ASA hands which then sets up a blockade to prevent retaliation by the NAP.**

**2069-2088 -**** After 30 years of amassing more than 1000 ships, the largest space fleet in human history, the NAP and its ally, the WUC; Western European Coalition make a push to smash the ASA blockade and liberate its citizens on Mars who suffered tremendously at the hands of the brutal ASA soldiers. There were reports of NAP forces on Earth invading lands controlled by the ASA, such as Kenya and Somalia. The fighting both in space and ground was not easy for the Africans had come a long way into a technologically advanced space faring faction. It had also forcefully conscripted the local American population to fight against their liberating brothers. The fighting lasted for many years before finally the blockade was breached and the invasion force could properly support their men on the ground. This was known as the First Interplanetary war. **

**2092 January 22nd**** - Years after the First War, Humanity fell into a great distrust among each other. Especially the ASA and the NAP. Secret Alliances were made and Intelligence agencies from different factions fought in the shadows. Newer weapons were made, bigger ships were commissioned and more people were drafted into military service. The EEC had allied themselves with ASEAN and both were deeply weary of their other cousins. Many sides strove for peace and unity but eventually all it did was create a bigger rift than it ever was, A second war was coming and this time, much more will be drawn into the conflict.**

**2137 November 9th ****- The NAP discovered a much more efficient FTL method. It consumed lesser energy and transported ships faster to their destination at 10.2 BLY. Many factions became customers to the NAP to re-arm their civilian and military starships with said FTL drive.**

**2139 January 1st ****- Earth is renamed Terra**

**2152 April 17th -**** The NAP launches a black-ops mission, 'Operation Insidious' to cripple the ASA by assassinating its sole ruler, Jamba Rowley and thereafter inserting pro-NAP politicians into its government to transform the ASA into a puppet empire for the NAP inside-out. It was a cruel but necessary precaution to prevent the ASA from ever threatening the North American Protectorate and its interests ever again.**

**2152 May 24th - ****'Operation Insidious' commences at 0800 hours. It ends 2 hours later. Like a parody of where history repeats itself in the Bay Of Pigs of 1961, 'Operation Insidious' fails disastrously. Several NAP operatives were killed. Outraged that the NAP would go to such despicable lengths, the ASA declared war on the NAP the very next day, backed up by its allies the UEP (United Equator Powers and SAP (South American Protectorate). The NAP did likewise with its own allies, the WEC (Western European Coalition) and ASEAN (Association Of South-East Asian Nations).**

**2158 December 12th**** - First Orbital Bombardment recorded in mankind's history where the NAP bombarded the colony of 'New Capetown' with multiple Orbital Pulse Laser strikes. The planet's tectonic plates were shifted at an unnatural setting and before long the planet tore itself apart. No survivors were recorded, of the 24 million inhabitants.**

**2160 January 22nd**** - NAP forces along with its allies have successfully captured multiple stronghold and core worlds held by the ASA, at the cost of losing multiple colonies held by the NAP. Yet, the Americans are confident within mere months the war will end with the NAP and its allies as the victors.**

**2163 August 11th**** - Military experts were sorely mistaken about the war ending soon as it was revealed the UEP and SAP have taken use of the lulls between skirmishes of ASA and the NAP to invade WUC industrial colonies. The war was far from over.**

**2165 November 31s****t - ASA and its allies suffered defeat after defeat in major space battles over the control of the Ahriman's Arm, a sector of which whoever gains control will have a relatively larger supply line, and as a bonus, able to reach across multiple star systems controlled by the UEP. Massive reports of desertion rife within the UEP and SAP. War seems to finally draw to a close end.**

**2165 December 25th ****- ASEAN forces, supported by its allies EEC and NAP slingshot their fleet past the Ahriman's arm and directly jumping in high orbit over ASA's main planet, New Gauteng. Fighting begins immediately as the ships made the jump from FTL.**

**2166 January 4th**** - After many days of continuous fighting, the ASA leadership concludes they cannot hold out for more than a month. Desperate for the war to end, its leaders conveyed messages for surrender. They could not call for help for their allies had surrender days before the invasion of New Gauteng began**

**2166 January 30th**** - Second Interplanetary War officially ends. Death toll both civilian and military counts at a disgusting number of approximately 9 billion. The ASA is dismantled and its victors are facing problems of their own for the war took many things not just human lives. Humanity needed to act fast before it faced a galactic meltdown of human civilisation.**

**2166 -December 31st ****- A decision was made by all of humanity's factions to merge and form one single unified government. At the moment, the benefits outweighed the costs. More resources, more economic stability and many minor problems were wiped out overnight within unification of the human race.**

**2169 March 29th**** - Unified Human body now known as the **_**United Terran **_**or **_**UTF. **_**It's ruling body was comprised of different factions electing one person as a representative of the ****respective factions. Its vast armies numbering little more than 10 billion were stripped away into**_** Planetary Defense Force**_** while its Marine counterparts were reorganized into the**_** ITAF or Interstellar Terran Armed Forces**_**. Intelligence Agencies came together and banded into**_** ISOF, **_**ensuring the continuation of the UTF from internal threats and external.**

**2172**** - Aggressive Space Colonizations and an Insurrectionist movement begins.**

**2175-**** Insurrectionist activity surge like wildfire in many Outer Colonies and planetary-wide state of emergency was declared. The local authorities were forced to put Martial Law into effect.**

**2178****January 2nd-****ISOF begins assassinating leaders of the revolution's movement****, all the while, the **_**UTF **_**tries to use a diplomatic approach by giving in to some of the rebel's demands in hopes to sway many away from their radical comrades.**

**2178 May 22nd**** - Blackest Night Incident. 7 million dead on colony of Domea-IV. **_**UTF **_**begins crackdown on rebels harshly. Within 3 months. over 20,000 were suspected of being insurrectionists, 7500 were let off due to innocence while the other unlucky ones were hanged publicly on LIVE television.**

**2179-2202 ****- Positive notice of decline in insurgent activities. ISOF label threat level as 'Yellow' for the time being fo they had other problems. They had reports coming in of 4 police vessels and a mining ship that had went missing in about a week ago. ISOF raises threat level to Orange.**

**2203 January 2nd**** - A turning point in human history where the ships thought missing not only returns but bring a message for humanity; We Are Not Alone in this Galaxy. Apparently through debriefing the police officers and the sole miner swore they encountered an Anthropomorphic Race known as the Cornerians. It was shock enough that missing people return out of the blue with news of alien life. But to be held captive by them, no less technologically evolved talking man-sized animals. The **_**UTF **_**inner circle had to tread carefully for the men were released only because they meant no harm to befall the Cornerians on behalf of Humanity and also they promised to send envoys for First Contact. They begin sifting through personnel logs for suitable people to make Contact with the race.**

**2203 January 14th -**** A hastily assembled crew of over 25,000 were chosen. Rear Admiral Jaegar was to be head of the security envoy for the politicians that would be coming aboard; A representative of the respective factions that made up the **_**UTF. **_**They were given detailed info on what to expect. **

**1) The Aliens were known as Cornerians, Man-sized intelligent aliens in the form of ****anthropomorphic ****humanoid animals. **

**2) They are highly intelligent and speak English in the North American Accent, though they refer to English as Lylatian but as for now, language was not a problem.**

**3) Their technological superiority has yet to be seen, from the debriefing of the Officers, they stated even though they had fancy tech, the Cornerians could be easily stomped by the **_**UTF's **_**massive starships.**

**4) They are very jumpy having come out of a long war with 3 other races. Therefore subtlety is a must in First Contact scenario.**

**5) Good Behaviour is to be expected of all 25,000 selected individuals. They will be making a first impressions among the Cornerians and represent humanity as a whole.**

**2203 January 29th**** - The First Contact envoy is launched to the coordinates given by the prospector held captive. On the same day, Phillips Suarez is released from human custody and is reunited with his family. The prospector and father of three plans to take a month's worth of vacation before going back to work.**

**2203 February 28th -**** First Contact Envoy successfully entered 'Sigorax-Zedoris' System. They are holding low orbit within a lush green planet, to the Cornerians it was known as Mcbeth. They were contacted almost immediately by their alien counterparts. Humanity awaited what was to come with bated breath.**

**2203 March 2nd -**** After settling down properly by their hospitable albeit nervous counterparts, the Human representatives had a summit in the evening with the Cornerian leaders.**

**2203 March 17th ****- The dialogue session was a success and thus the 'Sapien-Animalis' and 'Mortis-Freeman Pact' were formed, and with their work done, the envoy was going home.**

**2203 July 24th -**** The Cornerians having done more research on the Humans are disgusted at what they found. This violent race had almost done too many times to count, nearly drive itself to extinction by waging war with one another, not only that, they keep non-sentient version of themselves as pets. Though this was first revealed by the very first human they brought into custody, the public did not take it lightly compared to the government. An outcry was raised.**

**2203 August 3rd -**** Second summit between Cornerians and Humans to discuss and if possible, curb the humans from aggressively expanding in and around Cornerian territory. There were other matters to discuss such as hate crimes and launching deep space probes as well as recent military drills so close to their borders.**

**2203 August 31st -**** The summit failed to meet its objective completely and relationships deteriorated between the two races at an alarming rate. The humans will continue to practice naval drills in the Tanith system and launch deep space probes to map out that particular quadrant of the galaxy. They will, however agree to expand anywhere within the 50 LY buffer zone the Cornerians devised to keep the humans out.**

**2203 September 2nd -**** Cornerian local planetary militia have captured what appears to be a human spy. This was the biggest scandal in Human history, the **_**UTF **_** stood fast and denied such claims. The captured spy was branded a terrorist out to incite instability between Cornerian and Human relations. The spy was charged and prosecuted in a Cornerian court and was sent 10 years in a maximum security prison.**

**2203 October 12th -**** Sharp increase in hate crimes by both species. Local law enforcements had their work cut out for them. Tensions were at its breaking point on both sides. The Cornerians experienced a higher rise in military recruitment, but it was nothing compared to the **_**UTF**_** where literally tens of thousands from each planet stepped up to serve and that was only for the first week. **

**2203 December 29th -**** Explosions cut through the peace and quiet of the inhabitants of the Abeta system. Every planet within that system were targeted by unknown assailants. Madness descended onto the population once the bombings subsided. Looting, mass panic, raping were rife within the first 24 hours for the local law enforcement and military could not mobilize fast enough. Already the total deaths in the system numbered close to a thousand and more were injured. Hospital and clinical supplies were holding but anything could happen. **_**Royal Cornerian Fleet **_**mobilized a pack of Frigates and Destroyers armed with medical supplies and other humanitarian aid. **

**2203 December 30th - ****A shocking discovery was made. Investigators who surveyed the crash did some probing and found what appears to be remains of explosive charges, C-10. Fingers were pointed towards the **_**UTF, **_**which****expressed genuine confusion for this wasn't one of their covert operations. It was also denied to send aid to the victims for fears of another bombing. Within mere hours, riots began where the angered Cornerians began demanding human blood. Internet websites were ranked with haters on both sides and flame wars began. The worst recorded rioting ever was aboard Sargasso Station where the Cornerian workers turned on their fellow human counterparts which left over 200 dead and nearly double wounded. The rioters were sent on their way to be charged by Cornerian authorities instead of the **_**UTF**_** for they were planning to hang these 'animals'.**

**2204 January 1st - ****New Years Day. As humanity was celebrating this ancient custom a far away star system under its control burned. **_**ITHC**_** or Interstellar Terran High Command received a priority one distress call. Imagine their bewilderment when the reports read: **

**Situatio**_**n 'Dire' - Priority '1' distress - status of Colony 'Under Invasion' - Planetary Defense 'Failing' - invaded by 'Cornerians'**_

**A simple call was made to confirm with the Cornerian government. In the meantime, it was assumed the invaders were Cornerian pirates. A small pack of Frigates were hastily assembled to retake Tanith systems. The Cornerians had denied such claims of attacking the humans. Only until when close to midnight came, when their true colours were shown in a broadcast where the Cornerian race as a whole declares war upon humanity to be ****subjugated**** so as to never again will the 'violent, barbaric race' threaten Cornerian sovereignty as a whole. The fleet to be sent to Tanith system was pulled back to be reorganized into a much larger force. Humanity was outraged, the congress voted 7 to and 3 against to bring its entire might upon the Cornerians and 6 to and 4 against for deploying WMDs against the alien invaders.**

**Within a week, Tanith was reported lost. The navy was still mustering fleets and the Marines were being selected for retaking Tanith. 2 weeks after, human forces were ready. 2400 ships and over 30 million marines and its war machines primed. **

**2204 January 27th - ****The human expedition force jumped into FTL.**

**This was quoted from the **_**WUC**_** representative, Matthew Artenton :**_**We must meet this threat swiftly and effectively indeed with our very lives to ensure that human civilization, not animals, dominates this galaxy now and always! **_

**Le First Contact scenario (Begins with the prospector, Phillip Suarez4545)**

**The Armadillo-class mining ship, '**_**Towards The End'**_** exited warp jump and was drifting for the time being, its pilot setting it on auto-drift. The ship spanned a measly 65 meters and therefore require only 1 person piloting the ship, at most an additional crew of 3 pax. Phillips Suarez, 47. was the owner of said ship; he was both a prospector and pilot. His job in the company he works for was to scout nearby planets or star-systems and launch a beacon for the **_**Planetcracker-class **_**vessels to terraform the place****by jumping FTL into the coordinates the company has asked him to venture but alas, his warp-drive malfunctioned halfway and brought him many lightyears away from his plotted jump course and right now he was having a very bad day.**

**"Ah, shit the jump drive's cooling system is leaking. No wonder." cursed the Filipino born national as he flicked the flashlight in his hands around the rectangular compartment at the back of the vessel which housed the FTL engine. Problems such as these were quite rare, thankfully. The entire cooling system had to be replaced and doing so would cost the prospector 24 hours behind schedule, with the re-plotting of the FTL jump to the proper destination needs to be taken into consideration as well.**

**"Of all the places for a jump malfunction and I get stuck here. I'd better tell Maria I'll be late for tomorrow's family gathering."**

**He fished his holo-phone out to punch in his wife's numbers but as fate would have it, there was no communication signal reaching his holo-phone; The relay must be too far apart. The only thing Phillips could do was sigh in defeat before inching his back against the wall and slid down. **

**"Oh Lord, please don't make this already hard on me," whispered the man as he slowly began to doze off. The proximity alarm for his ship blared, rudely awakening him from his slumber. The ship had detected other vessels. Phillip assumed the Company must have noticed he haven't reported in at the scheduled time and must've sent for help.**

**"Thank you, god! I'm saved," The prospector ran towards the bridge of his ship, thinking of praises and thanks for his rescuers later as he runs. He barged into his bridge, put his headset on and -**

**"Sweet Jesus." trailed Phillips' voice. **

**Before the plexi-glass before him were a swarm of vessels in different make and color. Unlike ships of the **_**UTF**_** with their trademark rectangular blocky design, the ones before him took the shape of an oversized star fighter. The largest one yet spanned nearly two kilometers and the sides were charging what appear to be particle lasers. The prospector felt a lump form in his throat. He prayed even harder that he would be unharmed. There was too much he wanted to live for.**

**Not a moment later, the console to Phillips right began beeping, signifying he was being hailed from one of the ships, most likely the one charging weapons at his vessel. Phillips was unsure if he should answer, what if they were aliens? What if they were pirates? And if they were aliens, what if he could not speak their language what then? There was too much to factor in as Phillips was lost in his dilemma. He threw a glance at the mass of space-borne ships surrounding his own then back at the console. **

**'Better to be alive then dead,' he thought as he punched the '**_**Audio Only'**_** switch.**

**"Test, test 1,2,3. Hello? Anybody ****receiving?" He spoke meekly into the mic with his heavy pinoy accent. The response he got was both a comfort and frightening. There was an animalistic growl at the end of the receiver before a gruff male voice responded in American accented English.**

**"Unidentified space-craft state your purpose and contents in Lylat System." **

**For a moment, Phillips wondered if they were using a translator of sorts of course there was still a chance these people were humans who perhaps were cut off from the **_**UTF. **_**He cleared his throat and thought of a response.**

**"Uhh, This is the mining ship Towards The End, my vessel has suffered damage to my Faster-Than-Light engine and has brought me off course. If you would be of assistance I-"**

**"Unidentified space-craft you will power down your ships and prepare to be boarded. You have 5 seconds to comply."**

**The prospector was taken aback at what these people were demanding, by all rights these people have no right to treat him as such! Phillips tried to negotiate.**

**"I'm sorry but under Federation article 2, section 7, paragraph 5, I have the -" Phillips could not finish his sentence as the same voice cut him off once more.**

**"Your rules and regulations do not apply to us I'm afraid. Now please power down your ship and prepare to be boarded so we may settle this peacefully." Now Phillips really didn't have any choice. He just wanted to get to his destination, do his job and get home under the covers with his woman.**

**His ship had no valuables whatsoever for pirates to loot, save for the fact he made a killing in the commissions earned for every suitable planet found.**

**The prospector gave a low sigh before powering down the main engines. The thrum of the ship dimmed considerably and now the vessel was ghostly silent. He tapped the receiver before speaking once more through the headset.**

**"Alright, I have powered down my ship. You are clear to board. Will you promise not to hurt me?"**

**"We expect full cooperation and in turn you will be unharmed." There was an air of honesty in that voice so Phillip took a leap of faith. He saw a star-fighter jet racing towards him, followed by two more. The fighters fired some sort of hardlight towing cables onto the '**_**Towards The End' **_**and began herding it onto the largest vessel that surrounded him.**

**Phillip cursed in Tagalog before switching to English as he sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Dear lord, what have you gotten me into?" **

**Once the tiny Armadillo-Class mining ship was secure within the massive hangars, Phillips received an incoming transmission, once again Phillips selected the '**_**Audio Only'**_** switch.**

**"Sir, please step out of the vessel hands behind your head. Or heads and those extra appendages if you have any, - Ow! I was just - Okay, okay jeez. Uh, just, step out of the vessel sir you will not be harmed."**

**The prospector could only smirk in amusement at the what just happened. He stopped by the entrance and thought at the instructions given to him.**

**'Hands behind my head, okay, nice and easy.' And he slipped his palm on the door, the DNA scan confirmed it was Phillips and the doors folded down into a ramp. Artificial lights stung his eyes as the door opened and standing before him were three figures, roughly the same height as him. Where there should be thousands of people milling about in a 2 kilometer ship, there were only 3 standing before him. And they were armed with rifles sans ****the stocks. The helmets were polarized so Phillips could not see who was holding him captive.**

**'This is weird. Very weird.' thought the prospector in Tagalog as an awkward silence engulfed the hangar. Slowly he took a step forward and immediately, the three figures recoiled back as if he had shoved them. One hastily pointed his weapon at Phillips and the other 2 followed.**

**"Stay back!" it sounded mixed between human speech and an animalistic growl. The second one was a female judging from her voice.**

**"Hands behind your head, whatever you are!" That got Phillips' attention. It just reaffirmed his previous hypothesis they were aliens. **

**'I must be the luckiest person alive, then again maybe not. Yeah, definitely not' thought the man as he did as told. And got on the floor as a bonus. The ship's hangar intercom boomed suddenly startling all of them.**

**"Fox, I've run a scan on our guest. Whatever he is, he's not contagious or anything. Its safe to take your helmet off."**

**Phillips steeled himself as the seals were undone and the three figures were removing their helmets. Now would be a defining moment as he would be the first in humankind to see what a real alien looks like. One of the greatest mysteries of humankind for over many millenium would finally be solved in a matter of seconds. Finally the helmets were removed and Phillips could not help but gape.**

**Standing before him was a fox, a bird and an, oh god Phillips doesn't know what she or IT is. The fact these things are overgrown sentient animals did fill in some blanks, such as the animalistic growls when the voice on the radio spoke. Phillips felt lightheaded.**

**The fox spoke as he lowered his blaster. The others did the same.**

**"Sorry for being rough back there but we had to follow procedures. I'm Fox McCloud and these are -" **

**Phillips passed out cold on the floor. Fox sprang into action and tapped his communications piece on his ear. "Slippy bring in a medical gourney! Krystal, Falco help me carry this guy when Slippy's here with the gourney." Falco grunted as he and the Vixen ran over to the passed out human and tried looking for a pulse; Anything.**

**Krystal sighed softly as she spoek up. "It's alright, Fox, he's just fainted. I guess he's either worn out or its his first encounter with Cornerians."**

**A voice sounded over the hangar's intercom. "Is he sick Fox? I scanned him there's nothing wrong with him at all!"**

**"Nah, he's out cold. I guess we'll just have to question him later when he wakes. In the meantime I think I'll have a look inside his ship."**

**"Right, I'll be there as quickly as I can." The hangar intercom beeped as Slippy hung up. Fox went up the ramp of the being's ship. It wasn't sleek by nature and gave a blocky rectangular shape, completely killing aesthetics. 'Right, time to do some digging.' he thought. **

**As he stepped onto the ship, the lighting switched itself on and a female computerised voice greeted the 'owner' cheerfully in Cornerian, no less. "Welcome back, Phillips Suarez, currently no messages in your inbox. FTL jump drive damaged, please seek technical assistance to address the problem. Have a nice day."**

**"Phillips Suarez, huh?" thought Fox aloud. "Well, he wasn't lying when he said his FTL drive is damaged. And if he's never seen a Cornerian, how come he speaks our language? Hopefully the bridge holds the nswer. Lets see, bridge, ah there it is," There was a holographic arrow with the words '**_**Bridge'**_** again in Cornerian pointed towards the far end of the hall that Fox was in. He whipped out his blaster pistol, and cautiously followed the directions, his eyes taking in the bland grey interior filled with wiring and machine parts beeping softly as he walked past them. Up ahead at the end of the corridor was a door. It opens when the scanner detects a carbon-based life form within a meter from the door and so when Fox steps within the scanner's range, the door opens, uncaring who it ushered into the Captain's nest. Fox walked up to a console with a microphone draped over it, holstering his pistol as he does so.**

**"This looks important," muttered the mercenary as he set his paws onto the holo-panel. A moment later he slowly ran his finger along the console to type a command. "Let's see if this works,"**

_** LOGIN**_

_**ENTER USER ID**_

**Fox thought of the alien's name back when he first boarded this vessel. "Phillips Suarez, how do you spell Suarez?"**

_** Phillips Swarez**_

_**INCORRECT USER ID PLEASE TRY AGAIN**_

_** Phillips Swares**_

_**INCORRECT USER ID PLEASE TRY AGAIN 1 TRY(S) REMAINING BEFORE SYSTEM LOCKDOWN**_

**Fox cursed under his breath, he had one shot at this before its contents go under some sort of lockdown by the server. 'This better work dammit,' He set his paws down onto thee panel again and strummed it slowly, taking great care in his spelling.**

_** Phillips Suarez**_

**Fox thought for a moment, repeating his name again and again to double-check if his spelling sounds right.**

**"Sua, rez, Phillips Suarez, Suarez. Definitely the right spelling." He punched in the '**_**ENTER' **_**key. **

_** PLEASE ENTER THE YOUR 10 DIGIT PIN**_

**"Oh, you gotta be kidding," groaned the mercenary. His communicator vibrated in his ear, prompting him to respond right away. "McColud here," he gruffly spoke as he got up and walked around the bridge, his index finger holding down the receiver key in his ear as he does so.**

**"Fox, get your ass outside, Frog boy's here with the gourney. Krystal's got a headache and left for her quarters, so its just us boys to get this alien to the med lab." **

**"Copy that, I'll be there in a minute, Fox out." The mercenary sighed and rubbed his head. He looked back at the console with the words '**_**PLEASE ENTER THE YOUR 10 DIGIT PIN' **_**staring back at him. 'Later then, there'll be time for me to do more exploring,' thought the Fox as he left the bridge and proceeded quickly to join Slippy and Falco.**

**The human wasn't as heavy as the three of them had thought it would be, they had simply picked him up with rather little weight resistance so there was no complaint except Slippy who moaned that the reason so was because he probably carrying majority of the alien's weight, Falco soon slips a snide remark that got a rise out of the Frog. The two were still bickering like an old married couple even after they wheeled the unconscious alien into the medical lab. "Knock it off you two," They stopped of course, out of respect for their leader. Turning to face their robot companion, ROB, Fox requested a full scan on the alien, Slippy helped set him up onto some machines by feeding tubes into his bloodstream.**

**"Scanning, data receiving, complete. Would you like the report to be logged into the Great Fox II's mainframe?" inquired the droid in his monotone language. "Not for now, just tell me what's wrong with him." said the mercenary leader.**

**"He is by Cornerian terms, healthy. He just passed out due to shock and should be conscious within the hour. Would you like to see the relevant data?" A paper-slip was in the droid's hand. Fox shook his head as the door opens and Krystal walks in, rubbing her head. Upon seing Fox she immediately apologized for bugging out at the last moment.**

**"Hey Fox, sorry for running off at the last minute but the headache was too much, I had to go lie down for a while, the baby's taking a huge toll on me," She spoke ****while patting her belly at the same time. Yes, Krystal was Fox's wife and she's 3 months pregnant. Her husband smiled softly and kissed her on the cheek, "It's fine, take as much rest as you want, you should be refraining from doing heavy duty anyways, I got these two knuckle heads to help me out anyways," he jerked his thumb back at the two minding their own business. The Vixen giggled as what he said was true, even about the knucklhead part, "Alright Fox, but if its okay with you I'd like to wait till the alien wakes. I can question him then."**

**Fox pondered for a moment and his mind began weighing the benefits and costs of letting his wife, his preganant wife watch over an unconscious alien who may or may not be relatively peaceful. He made his decision. "Sure, go ahead. But take this with you, there's no telling what his kind is like, if you need help just scream, Falco and Slippy will come bursting in guns blazing." he thrusted his pistol into his wife's hand. The Vixen rolled her eyes but accepted the weapon nontheless. honestly, Fox should learn that his wife is more than capable in handling herself. Before he left the medlab, he told her, "I'm going for some shuteye then do a little exploring in our guest's ship. We're gonna be jumping back to Corneria along with the fleet in 5 minutes so buckle up. Comm me when he wakes. Take care sweetheart." Krystal replied with a simple "Mmkay, I will,"**

**The Great Fox II jumped into FTL along with the rest of the Royal Cornerian Navy. Many thing happened after the Anglar Blitz, mainly the discovery of Krystal's people and peace which so many trillions of souls had longed for since the first Lylat War. Even the Venomians wanted peace; They were lied to by that madman Andross and his successors and with them gone, they have allied themselves with the **_**UCA**_** or **_**United Cornerian Alliance**_**, mainly because of the Venomians being their allies; under the treaty both sides had forged, the Venomians were expected to cease hostile aggression towards the Cornerians and aid them in times of war, in doing so, the favor would be returned. **

**The Cerinians were a complicated lot. **

**When Team Star Fox made contact with them on an ice world known as Akkidia, it was revealed that indeed as Cerinia burned, the last bastions of the population managed to escape and lay low for many years from their invaders; Present-Day Venomians. They were announced to all of Lylat system publicly without fear of an attack by the Venomians since they were now allies. It was unclear even among the Venomians themselves why their ancestors had attacked Cerinia. But now, Krystal's people long thought extinct had found a new home and had renamed themselves Akkidians. Their culture, faith and practices were still in use. It was a joy to her heart to be reunited with her people. On a supposed 'date' with Fox McCloud in Akkidia,****the bold Fox had proposed to her under the night cool sky of her people's new home. She accepted his proposal and the wedding was dubbed by the media**_**, 'WEDDING OF THE CENTURY'**_** .**

**Twas' a shame Krystal's parents and Fox's father were not around to witness their child's wedding. It was the happiest moment in the twosome's lives and that was over 3 months ago, the memory was still fresh. How could they forget? It would take a millenia at least to erode such happy memories from Krystal and Fox's minds.**

**The laughter, the celebrations, the fireworks displays, Falco's first kiss with Katt Monroe, Slippy's dance moves when he was drunk and the very first time ****Fox made love to Krystal. **

**The Vixen slowly moves nearer to the unconscious human prospector, she grabs a chair and plonks down next to him watching him slumber in unconsciousness, his chest rising and falling steadily. She was curious with this strange being. He was rather old, judging from the wrinkles that covered his face and his heavily tanned body means the hemisphere or the planet entirely that he hails from is pretty much exposed to the sun. He resembles somewhat eerily similar to an ape. Was he a long lost relative to the Venomians? What if he's a distant bloodline of Andross? Why does he speak Cornerian when he has never encountered one? Something is definitely off about him.**

**Krystal leaned closer and placed her palm over his oily, rough forehead and slowly delved into this being's mind. Krystal's last thought before slipping into his mind was a simple question directed at this alien before her. Yet up till now it could not be answered. 'Who are you?'**

**So, Guys it's a wrap! Did you enjoy it? It's half of chapter 1 and the other half I will begin construction very soon. Yeah its my first fanfic, I know, I know but seriously don't go easy on me. Please be constructive, don't flame me or anything the first chapter's only begun at least do so once I get the good part out; WAR. Anyways, if you want me to add OCs, spot a mistake, inconsistency in the story Please, please let me know. I'll fix them immediately. For OCs, just post it in the reviews and if I like it I will add em. I will only add realistic characters, down to Earth everyday people not 16 year old bio engineered killing machines -.- Once again, I look forward to your reviews. Good or Bad, reviews keep any writer going. Till the next chapter which is...I'd say around next week. Puppet_Master2013 Logging Off :)**

**Glossary: ** '

**Sigorax-Zedoris System'/ LYLAT SYSTEM**

**TANITH SYSTEM - 7 PLANETS, DANGEROUSLY NEAR TO CORNERIAN BORDERS. INHABITED BY HUMANS.**

**ABETA SYSTEM - A CORNERIAN SYSTEM THAT SERVES AS A TOURIST ATTRACTION FOR THE HUMANS**

**ITHC - INTERSTELLAR TERRAN HIGH COMMAND**

**ISOF - INTERNAL SECURITY OFFICE OF THE FEDERATION**

**ITAF - INTERSTELLAR TERRAN ARMED FORCES**

**PDF - PLANETARY DEFENSE FORCE**

**UCA - UNITED CORNERIAN ALLIANCE**

**UCA - UNITED CORNERIAN ARMY**

**RCN - ROYAL CORNERIAN NAVY**

**RCM - ROYAL CORNERIAN MARINES**

**ASA - AFRICAN SYSTEMS ALLIANCE**

**EEC - EAST EUROPEANS PROTECTORATE**

**NAP - NORTH AMERICAN PROTECTORATE**

**WUC - WESTERN EUROPEAN COALITION**

**UAE - UNITED ARAB EMIRATES**

**SAP - SOUTH AMERICAN PROTECTORATE**

**ASEAN -Association of Southeast Asian Nations**

**UEP - UNITED EQUATOR POWERS**


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

**Hello once more, my dear readers! Puppet_Master2013 here with the update everyone and I mean EVERYONE is waiting for. I hoped you enjoyed the first half of the first chapter, yes its long but at least it provides a massive insight into the Star Fox universe I'm shaping. 3 reviews in just 24 hours! I'm impressed even with myself *like a sir. **

**The first few, oh I don't know, 10-15 chapters? will feature First Contact, how things went South, how the Operative got caught (contains Modern Warfare stuff) and finally, war (Battlefield 3, nuff said )**

** Comrade, Thank you the Motherland shall reward you for your efforts with Cake. I look forward to your review once more in the next chapter.**

**Aldric von Osterbach****, Haha, that made my day. ****I look forward to your review once more in the next chapter.**

**DaLintyMan, Nonono, if I do that, it would be called a Starcraft/StarFox crossover then wouldn't it? ****I look forward to your review once more in the next chapter.**

** Bryan McCloud, Of course (Bane's voice) I prefer it in bold since some people have to squint to actually read, not because of myopia or anything but because the texts are kind of small. I prefer my stories long, it adds more detail and flavor and personally I despise stories with chapters below 3000 words. They're too short, 5 minutes and you're back to waiting a week for another 3000 words or less chapter. I look forward to your review once more in the next chapter.**

** Troygroomes, Indeed it is, I look forward to your review once more in the next chapter.**

** PointCaliber, Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it. I look forward to your review once more in the next chapter.**

**So, this update will finally bring a close to chapter 1 and open up doors to Chapter 2. Once more, I would like to remind readers the Star Fox universe is owned rightly and legally by Nintendo but the OCs are mine and mine alone. Now what this second half of Chapter 1 seeks to accomplish is sliced into three parts.**

**1) Brief Phillips and Krystal's interaction followed by other members of Team Star-Fox (No they will not fall in love, both are married and Phillips has kids)**

**2) Starring General Pepper and Peppy Hare along with other Cornerian Military Higher-Ups**

**3) More Human-Cornerian Interaction**

**Without further ado, I present to you, Chapter 1 Part 2!**

* * *

**The alien's mind was a flurry of moving pictures, it was like trying to watch a movie with its scenes jumbled up. The being may be unconscious but he was aware of another presence in his mind, and reacted by thrashing about which causing the memories all around Krystal to present itself in front of her in the form of blurry, random images . **

**'I need to calm him down or It'll be like finding a needle in a memory stack,' she thought. Krystal concentrated hard trying to calm the alien with her telepathic powers, it did not work sadly for he was too agitated for her abilities to work on him and there was the risk of severe repercussions should Krystal continue to use her abilities. **

**With a defeated sigh, the Vixen decided to simply go with the flow of memories zipping past her, perhaps the answers she sought would be revealed soon enough. Before long, the being slowly relaxed to the unknown presence in his mind and the memories began moving at a considerably slower pace. The Vixen reached out and tapped a random memory to her right with her index finger. She disappeared from sight almost on contact with the semi liquid memory, actually she was inside the memory she touched moments ago, spectating the events that has come to pass.**

**She saw a great many things, from the time he was a boy who barely any hair on his head, laughing and skipping with his friends in nothing but a singlet. Judging from the background environment, he was in what appears to be a primitive village filled with attap houses; quite the contradiction to the technologically advanced space-craft he piloted several minutes ago when they made contact. She saw him and his friends teasing girls in school as a young adolescent male wearing a simple white buttoned shirt, long blue pants and decked in grey sneakers. His friends whom were all male were in the same state of clothing, the only difference were the shoes each of them wore. The females ended the uniform's similarity in a knee-length blouse. The way these people dressed themselves were similar to that of Cornerians with the only exception so far were their students' dress code.**

**'They are so much like us, yet so different in many ways.' thought the telepath with a sense of awe. As an adolescent, his hair was long up to the point it threatened to cover his eyes and his body frame was, in kinder terms, rather lacking in muscles. The females of his species were generally shorter, had wider hips, meant for carrying offsprings in their wombs and had mammaries (boobs) on the front of their chests indicating the nature of his species as warm blooded mammals. Krystal could not help but giggle when he was trying to impress a crush of his by climbing the school's high rise wall and only to fall flat on his ass. His crush in turn rolled her eyes.**

**The memory before her slowly faded then disintegrated to another image, this time of him with the same girl hand in hand, walking alongside a street of some sort filled with many other similar beings. 'Ah, so he managed to score after all,' thought the Vixen with an smirk on his face. She took in the background the young alien and his girlfriend were in. It depicted Corneria back before the first Lylat Wars, not as advanced or pleasing to the eyes but still a sign of technological advancement. **

**The image shifted into that of an apartment. Krystal could recognize much of the furniture present inside the same as those on Corneria. From Toasters, sofas, vases, to the dining table and oven. The door to Krystal's left swung wide opened and laughter filled her ears, it was the two yet again and they were drunk. They spoke in a language that differed from Cornerian, in a sense it was harshly enunciated. The two beings walked through Krystal, unaware she was even there and began to lie on a sofa and began to make out, and things got rather erotic from there on but it disintegrated once more, a mercy to the Vixen who had no intention of watching them mate. **

**The next image showed the alien being ushered into a twin-fanned aircraft with several others of his species but they looked different. For one, where the alien and his girlfriend were a shady tan in colour, the ones that got onto the transport with him were much paler and taller in comparison. The paler ones spoke Cornerian smoothly, with no accents as such. Inside the vehicle, the lights had faded into a rusty reddish tint and the men were silent. The being whose mind was now shared with Krystal sat a corner, holding onto a pendant. It was open and Krystal bent over to look at the writing inscribed.**

**'**_**Phillips and Maria, now and forever' **_

**'Phillips. Is that your name?' she thought aloud, without warning whatsoever, the image of the being known as 'Phillips' melted. Vaporized was the right word to describe what happened. In fact, all the other memories were disappearing one by one before the Vixen which meant one thing, the human is beginning to stir.**

* * *

**Phillips felt the foreign presence in his mind recede. Truth be told he was freaked out when he felt it probing around his memories but now that it was going away, he felt relaxed more than ever. He thought back about the aliens who held him captive. They were so real, the furs, the guns and even the stale air of their ship felt so real. **

**'Probably just a nightmare,' thought the Fillipino, dismissing what had happened just now nothing more as a trick of the mind. He probably was still back at home, lying on his bed and a few hours out before the real job took place. **

**Phillips slowly began gaining control of his physical self, his fingers and toes twitched, his back itched and his eyes rolled around, causing an REM. Not a moment too soon the prospector snapped his eyes wide open and a gasp for breath escaped his lips as he sat up. Artificial lights stung his eyes once more and he had to wait for his eyes to adapt by blinking. Once he was done the first thing he did was curse in Tagalog at the headache creeping up. The Prospector felt a presence beside him. He assumed it was Maria and let fly his opinion on the dream he had just now.**

**"****Maria, hindi mo ay naniniwala na ito, ako ay ang pinaka** **fucked hanggang panaginip kailanman. Ako ay nakunan ng mga dayuhan, sila ay tumingin tulad ng tinutubuan hayop at - oh aking diyos!"**

**His tone changed to that of a scream when he had a good look of just who he was talking to. It was that alien from before in his dream, the one he could not identify besides its others companions; the bird and the fox. His mind went blank on the spot and did the only kind of response he could think of. Fall over the bed. Which he did and tried to back away from the advancing alien. **

**'You stay back! Manatili ang koyat sa likod!" He cried and snatched a medical scalpel lying innocently atop a tray before setting it between himself and the alien. He may be out of touch with whatever the army had taught him but he'd be damned if he didn't at least gave this bitch a paper cut. The alien before him remained calm and collected, the blaster given to her by Fox still holstered. There was no need for violence, the being before her is just delirious and frightened. "Calm down, Phillips nobody is here to harm you." its voice was smooth and feminine with a thick latch South British Accent. The alien/human/prospector known as Phillips widened his eyes, how did she know his name?**

**"How do you know my name?" he growled, trying to make himself intimidating, his 'weapon' pointed towards her, as if a simple scalpel could hurt Krystal McCloud. She'd faced Apparoids, pirates, Andross' cronies, Venomians and other horrors of Lylat, a simple medical cutting tool wasn't going to end her. 'What's he going to do? Give me and the baby a paper cut?' thought the Cerinian, partly amused. **

**"Tell me!" his voice raised dramatically, unfortunately it caught the attention of the droid, ROB and he promptly alerted the rest of Team Star Fox. They would be in the room in less than a minute, guns blazing. "Calm down will you? You're scaring the baby." said Krystal as she patted her belly. Phillips' expression was priceless, in such a situation this, this, thing could still toy with him? Phillips is not amused. Not one bit. "If you think I'm playing around, you're wrong, I am pregnant. Now please, put the scalpel down." He hesitantly did as told after he spotted the blaster in holstered at her thigh. If she had wanted to take him down, she'd have done so immediately. "Your name is Phillips, is it not?"**

**The being before her nodded slowly and tossed it aside. "How, how do you know?" he swallowed nervously, honestly things are getting stranger by the minute, he has never met this thing in his entire life and yet IT knows him. The Vixen sighed before replying. "I read your mind while you were unconscious, I apologize for doing so, I was curious about you." **

**Phillips studied the alien before her in wonder. Telepathy? That explains a lot. 'Wait, then that must mean,'**

**"It was you wasn't it?" He inquired suddenly, catching Krystal off guard. "I'm, sorry what?" Phillips sighed and mentally kicked himself for not being revealing any detail in his question just now.**

**"It was you, wasn't it, that presence I felt in my mind when I was knocked out?" Before Krystal could re-affirm his suspicions the door behind the alien woman flung wide open, and in came the Fox, the bird and a Frog of all things. They were armed and had Phillips in their sights. "Whoa, easy, easy Mister Alien!" cried the Frog. "Back away from my wife or I'll have you taste laser bolts." growled the fox. 'Wife?, so he must be the father,' thought the prospector as he backed away, arms on his head. The alien woman who he had been talking to for the past, one minute and a half slapped the gun down from her husband's hands, throwing him off aim and startling the others. "Wait, Fox, he means us no harm he's just scared out of his wits." Slowly Fox signaled his team to lower their weapons who did so without question. Out of the blue, the communicator on Fox's ear vibrated and he immediately answered, It was ROB.**

**"Fox McCloud, General Pepper wishes to speak to you in the Briefing Room pending the space anomaly. The General also requests that you bring the alien as well.**

**The Vulpine walks towards the door, away from the others as he spoke quietly, rubbing his index finger and thumb as he does so. The prospector could only guess what was going on with that Fox, in the meantime, he was surrounded by 3 aliens who were unsure if they should register him as a threat. He cracked a nervous smile at his captors hoping to ease the tension which thankfully it did. That Frog thing smiled back, it was not something Phillips ever wanted to see again. Fox came back into the fray, his snout bristling with both excitement and worry. **

**"You, with me, to the bridge." he spoke grimly, blaster held from the hip with the business end pointed at Phillips. Falco and Slippy looked to their 'glorious leader' questioning if it was the right decision to bring a stranger aboard the Great Fox II's bridge. The Vulpine sighed as he looked at them, especially Phillips. "Cornerian High Command's got their panties in a bunch, General Pepper wants to see us including him," He jabs the blaster to the alien, whose facial expression was that of confusion, "To sort this out." **

**Falco rolled his eyes as the group plus the human prospector marched off to the bridge, "Of course they are, I mean a mysterious bipedal aliens show up out of nowhere, same language as us, the same writing but we've never met em' before. It's like **_**deja vu**_**, remember the Anglars and the Apparoids?" Phillips could see the others visibly stiffen before the telepathic alien spoke up, "I see your point, Lobardi but might I remind you we beat the Anglars plus the Apparoids aren't bipedal at all." The bird alien turned a shade of red before huffing quietly, hoping Krystal wouldn't hear him. "I heard you, I wonder what Fox'll say about this." Falco whirled around terror etched on his face. "You wouldn't," growled the bird with narrowed eyes while the Krystal shrugged with a mischievous grin. Slippy could not help but guffaw loudly and his reward for doing so was rifle butt the the side. "Ow!" he gurgled before moving along upon realizing he was causing an ingestion for blocking the hallway with his stocky self.**

**The being known as Phillips said nothing, for he wasn't properly listening to the two aliens bicker. He was steeling himself on what was coming. 'This general probably wants to lock me up and use me as a lab rat, like all the other sci-fi movies I've watched since I was a boy. Okay, I really should stop mindfucking myself, I just have to hope his type are way more reasonable than them.' thought the prospector grimly. Things were taking a turn for the worst.**

**The bridge was vibrantly colored compared to the sleek metallic grey human ships had. In it was a robot typing away on a console. The prospector had seen his fair share of droids and robots aboard ships before but this one is probably the most creepiest of all. Its like somebody cobbled this thing together with scrap and spare parts. "ROB!" called out the Fox alien. "Fox McCloud, General Pepper is on hold, line 1. Shall I put him on main screen?" Fox nodded, ready for the briefing and inevitably handing this alien who'd threaten the safety of his wife into military hands. The old hound was surprisingly ever active in his position as a General Of The Armies, men like him should have retired years ago not because they needed it but because they deserve it for all they've sacrificed. "Fox," he croaked and nodded curtly as a form of greeting for old friends of his, old age had tampered with his voice. McCloud saluted in respect for this monumental great friend of his.**

**"General, good to see you, you old dog." Pepper scowled and waved his hand dismissively when Fox called him by his rank. **

**"Bah, call me George, my rank makes me sound old, bad enough my grandpups call me 'Grandad Pepper,'" The team tried their best to stiffle their laughter. "So how's the pup coming along?" asked the hound in a casual tone. **

**"She's in good shape within 3 more months we can get a fix if it's a boy or girl, in the meantime Its hard for me to focus on the job when someone insists on flying the Arwing even though she's pregnant." Krystal rolled her eyes at that. "Oh please, 3 months pregnant and I still beat you in simulations," Before her husband could get out a witty reply, Pepper saw fit to get down his business. "Jokes aside, McCloud, the Command staff here's getting a little jumpy. They think its going to be just like the Anglar Blitz once again. Idiots, the lot of them. Where is he by the way?" **

**The 'he' in question refers to Phillips and the team parted ways for the General to have a good look at him. 'It' doesn't look like any of Andross' creations that's for sure. No fur, just hair on his head, a beard, some patches on his arms and that's just about it. It's even dressed like a Cornerian businessman. Pepper leaned closer onto the screen, his eyes boring deep into Phillips', "What are you?" it was more of a mumble than a question. The team looked at the prospector for an answer. "I, I'm a human being, we're known as Homo-Sapiens but otherwise call ourselves Terrans." his accent sounded, weird , like a parody of sort. The general recoiled back, clearly stunned. "Did he just, you, you speak Cornerian?" **

**'Cornerian? Is that what English is to these aliens?' thought the Fillipino. He answered right away, trying to get his voice sound confident, "Uhm, Yes and no, what you call Cornerian is known as English. It is the most dominant language among our species, of the many other thousand languages spoken." The Star Fox team and pepper were astounded by what he said, well it explains his funny accent since this 'English' is probably not his first language. "So many languages?" asked Krystal in awe. He shifted focus to her, "Yes, my race is segregated by our skin colour, red, white, yellow, black and brown and each have their own languages." Somehow, the Cornerians could not imagine having someone as Phillips with white skin tone. "Terrans you say? fascinating lot your kind is. I look forward in meeting you face to face. So, Fox, once your ship enters the Home System, you're to send him over to us for further questioning. Your team and yourself are welcome to come along to spectate." The prospector tried to voice his opinion on the matter. They were discussing how to process him and acting as if he's not even there! Before he could do much as shout "Hey!" the link between the Fox and that general was cut. Seriously, what kind of General wears red? **

**Fox left without a word, his hand yanking hard on Krystal's and the door closed shut with a merciful ping. Obviously this was one of those husband-wife-argument moments and best left private.**

**"You, follow me to the hangar." Falco said with a wave of his blaster. Phillips complied and as the two walked to the hangar. "Uhh, Falco right?" The bird didn't so much as glanced back in his direction as he nodded. "What's going to happen to my ship? It's a company asset so I wouldn't want it to get poked around later on by soldiers and scientists." Falco waved his hand, or wing dismissively, ducking to avoid a vent shaft too low for comfort, Phillips mimicked his motion soon after. "Your ship'll be fine. Fox couldn't get past your security system. Whatever you people use as a firewall shits on even our best hacking tools, besides, there's nothing valuable anyways inside it."**

**Phillips came to an abrupt halt. His voice strained at what these 'Cornerians' had done. "You entered my ship and went through my things?" Falco cocked his head sideways, "Actually, it was just Fox who went in, why? Is there a problem?" **

**'These people are animals. No sense of respect for private property!' raged the Terran. "Oh nothing, just that I didn't expect you to enter a stranger's house, eat their food, sleep on their bed as and when you like. Is this sort of thing common in your species?"**

**Falco whirled around, "Aww, come on! We got no time for this, You'd do it just to check if the stranger may be hiding weapons or a bomb inside, right?"**

**".."**

**"There, I rest my case, Now lets go, we're dropping out of FTL in, 2 minutes 47 seconds. I wanna be in the dropship to save the hassle time." The duo got moving once more, avoiding the occasional steam hissing out of the pipes and nearby vents as they go. Finally they came to a lift and Falco motioned Phillips with the blaster in his hands to get inside and wait quietly while he waits for Fox and Krystal.**

**Husband and wife came soon enough, panting as they got to Falco.**

**"Jeez, where were you guys? Krystal go easy on yourself, wouldn't want anything happen to the kid." Krystal and Fox apparently had sprinted to catch up with the bird. Earlier on, they went to have a little chat about what happened back at the medical deck.**

* * *

_***Flashback, 5 minutes ago**_

_**They were in their private quarters, the minute Fox closed the door, pandemonium broke out.**_

_**"That was too close back there. He almost attacked you with that scalpel. This is the final straw, you're to remain aboard the ship until the baby is born."**_

_**"Fox, stop it, I'm fine, the baby's fine. What has gotten into you?" **_

_**Fox's voice was a tad louder than his wife's.**_

_**"What has gotten into me? What has gotten into you! I never should have left you with him. He was armed an were lucky ROB alerted us or else -"**_

_**"Fox Leonard McCloud, are you even listening to yourself? You're the delirious one, Phillips, that's his name, use it, he was unarmed by the time you came in. I can handle myself Mister and if you don't like how I handle things you can very well take a hike."**_

_**"I am your husband, and you are pregnant with my child, I have a fucking responsibility towards you two, and I cannot. I will not forgive myself, ever, if either of you get hurt even the slightest. You're both too important."**_

_**"Fox, you can't always protect everyone -"**_

_**"Yes, I can,"**_

_**"Look, the baby is my responsibility too, I've handled a**__**ll kinds of dangers, a confused being with a scalpel cant touch me even if I had one hand tied behind my back."**_

_**"I know Krystal, but -"**_

_**"Alright, I'll stay on the ship until the baby's born -"**_

_**"That's all I'm asking for-"**_

_**"But. But at least allow me to watch the interrogation. Please? There's a lot of questions I have for this Terran."**_

_**"I can't change your mind on this now, can I?"**_

_**"Nope."**_

_**"Alright Krystal, this is the last time you'll leave the 's escorting the Terran onto the dropship as we speak, if we hurry we can catch up."**_

_**"Race you there" Krystal palmed the scanner before taking off. **_

_**"Hey, wait, the baby! Argh, dammit!" **_

*****_**End Flashback**_

* * *

**The Great Fox II exited FTL, it was now in high orbit over Corneria. It was cleared to dock on one of the space stations, from there the dropship containing Team Star Fox and company would be flown onto the surface where General Pepper had mobilized a low-profile convoy armed with Cornerian Secret Service instead of the Marines.**

**Fox tore the slip of paper which spilt out of ROB. He skimmed through the contents before crushing it in his hands and sent it on a one-way trip to the dustbin. "Alright, General Pepper has Cornerian Secret Service guys waiting on us over the surface, Falco, take us in nice and slow." The bird said nothing as he kicked the gear in. Slippy was back at the Great Fox, performing maintenance checks on the Arwings. Phillips was in the back of the dropship, answering more of Krystal's questions.**

**"I saw you being hauled into an aerial vehicle along with others of your kind in one of your memories. Could you tell me what was that about?"**

**"Oh, that was over 30 years ago. I was drafted into military service, its mandatory where I'm from. Terran males who are fit both mentally and physically at the age of 17 are to serve 3 years of military service. Once we're done with that, for the next 10 years we will be considered Operationally-Ready-Men, meaning we can be activated for duty when the need arises."**

**"I see, what about the men with you aboard the vehicle, most of them didn't have the same skin tone as yours, was this what you meant by the racial segregation?"**

**"Correct, they are from the **_**WUC**_** or **_**Western Coalition. **_**My government is comprised of different factions of our race, unified into one organization. The factions are conglomerations of a specific race. For example, I'm a Fillipino, from the Asian race, Asians are those born into or descended from Terrans situated in Asia, a continent from our home planet. As such we form the ASEAN organization, one of the many factions I told you earlier on."**

**"It's very confusing to understand, but I have a rough idea of what you mean. And you mentioned this **_**Western European Coalition, **_**its another faction of your race, correct?"**

**"Yes, they are from the continent of Europe, but instead of the entire continent wholly united, it was divided into the **_**WUC **_**and **_**EEP, East European Protectorate.**_**"**

**"Interesting, your people have so many factions, why is that so? Why not just be united instead of forming different factions and be held together as a single governing body?"**

**Before the Terran prospector could provide an answer for the question given, the dropship had landed on the space port. Fox appeared before the two, but his blaster was now holstered. "Phillips, with me, come on, we better be dust in 5 minutes before the news team gets here, or worse, the paparazzi." The Vixen followed closely behind. Falco was already waiting for them by the escorts sent by General George Pepper. They secret service agents were comprised of Dobermen Pischers in midnight black business suits and shades. Their vehicles were black hovercars. The low intensity of Corneria were easy on Phillips' eyes, not once did he squint due to the light rays entering his eyes. The agents went for their pistols when their IC gave the order to hold.**

**"What is the hell is that?" grimaced one of the Dobermen, his hand on his holster. His partner, had his pistol out otherwise did not take aim at the being before them. They exchanged glances with their fellow co-workers before resuming their work; Keeping a watchful eye on the civillians. The head of the security detail shook hands with the Fox, Bobby Nickelson an acquaintance who got McCloud contracted by the Cornerian Military many years ago. **

**"Bobby," nodded Fox as he acknowledged the oldest of the agents. "Leonard, always good to see you." the two exchanged smiles and walked to the lead hovercar, the others however would have to be in separate cars. "Sir, is He gonna be a problem?" said one of the agents, referring to the Terran. Nickelson whispered to the agent who in turn nodded and escorted the alien being into the last hovercar.**

* * *

**It was Phillips' first time in a hovercar and so far he likes it; there was no friction or the occasional bump in the road, everything moved smoothly and quietly. Back in the **_**UTF, **_**the Terrans were still relying upon 4 wheeled vehicles to get them from one place to another. His eyes took an in as much as possible of the view this magnificent city had to offer. Hovercars plagued the skies, buildings stretched as far as the first layer of the atmosphere. He cared little for his guards who were jittery around him, he was too engrossed in the beautiful landscapes. Sure, Earth had plugged that hole in the ozone layer a century ago but greenery was scarce on the planet. If a Terran wanted to see greenery, he has to travel to the Yellow Zones or even the Red zones just to get a glimpse. In a way he felt envious of the aliens, they really knew how to take care of their planet. **

**Finally they came to a stop. A large tower of sorts loomed in front of Phillips. "Dismount," growled the guard to his left and the other guards did so, one of them had his paw around the prospector's shoulder and hauled him out, as gently as he can. **

**"Fox, Krystal and Falco were already inside the building, Neil, your team can bring him into the interrogation chamber," spat one of the agents' radio. "Copy that, out." Instead of entering through the front door, Phillips was shown through a service elevator with his escorts. The journey down would take 5 minutes. The longest 5 minutes in Phillips' life.**

**Before the second minute went by, one of the agents asked him a question. "So, what do you call yourselves by?" It had caught the prospector completely off guard. The other agents didn't stop him, they too were curious. Phillips found himself staring at a row of sharp canine teeth. He suddenly remembered just what they are back where he's from; Vicious guard dogs. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" **

**"I said, what do you call yourselves by? Just what are you to be precise." spoke the agent once more, his voice having a higher octave than the rest of those on his team. "We call ourselves Humans, or Terrans whichever you prefer." spoke the Fillipino with an air of pride. The other agents nodded, their expressions whisked away behind the pair of shades they wore though somehow Phillips had a feeling they were awed. The lift remained engulfed by silence for the rest of the journey to the interrogation room.**

**Fox and his team came upon a door guarded by two more Secret Service agents who were armed to the teeth. Upon seeing Agent Nickelson both saluted and stepped aside. The agent palmed the scanner which opened, inside revealing spacious room filled to the brim with military folks and scientists alike. Aides and staff lieutenants were running up and down, filing reports and bringing updates. General Pepper was having a conversation with Peppy Hare. **

**A German Sheppard MP noticed Team Star Fox and he immediately bellowed as loud as he can. "Sir, Team Star Fox requested as ordered sir!" Fox could feel all eyes bore into him, most were in wonder and awe at this great savior, few gave him the evil eye. Star Fox was after all a mercenary unit, so there were still those who do not trust people easily bought over. But time and again, the Team has shown their loyalty to Lylat especially since in the first war with Andross. Fox heard Pepper whisper to the great Hare, "We'll continue this later," before Peppy and the General came up to the Vulpine and his team. "Good job, Agent Nickelson, you are dismissed." boomed the hound. "Sir," was all the Doberman said before leaving the room with his colleagues. Peppy turned his attention to the husband and the wife.**

**"Fox, Krystal, it has been a while, how's the baby?"**

**"The baby's well and developing nicely. With any luck, we can soon get a better idea if it's a boy or a girl, by the ways Peppy I thought you're retired?"**

**"Well, yes but I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to actually watch an interrogation with a being from another world. Tell me, you've been in contact with it, what's it like?"**

**"Well, for starters, they're a lot like us, from our language to our dress codes. But they call the language we're using English instead of Cornerian. They are known as Humans but due to some incident which caused them to rename their planet as Terra, they are now known as Terrans."**

**"My, that's quite a history and an uncanny similarity to us too, I cant wait for the questioning to begin." the old hare was brimming with excitement and for a moment, he felt back when he was young; energetic and lifelike.**

**General Pepper approached them once more, he sighed and took off his cap. "Great, in 4 years time, there'll be another pup who's going to call me grandad Pepper, seems like General Minerva's grandpup's turning his first year tomorrow." Fox and his team could only offer a grin un return. **

**A technician manning a console called out to the General to inform him the alien has been successfully transferred to the interrogations chamber.**

**"Good. Thank you for the news Private Silverbeak, put Agents Darnell and Marty up as the interrogation committee,"**

**"Yes, sir." **

**The team began to notice several staff members as well as the other Generals were filing out through an entrance located at the back of the meeting room. The General broke away from the mass of people and approached the mercenaries, his hands clasped behind his back; His battle stance. "Me , Peppy along with the higher ups are now proceeding to the Interrogation room where the alien is being held. If you'll follow me, we can join the others." **

**When they entered the room, they noticed to the front was a large plexi-glass featuring the Terran inside, his hands shackled and strapped to a chair. Before him sat a small table and a pair of chairs obviously meant for the interrogators, the atmosphere of the room was, dreadful in kinder terms. The walls were rusty and old and the only form of illumination was a dingy lightbulb which might set a fuse at any given time. Krystal tried calling out to Phillips, garnering the attention of several aides milling about. A Feline MP warned her to be quiet which she did begrudgingly, Peppy fiddled with his spectacles before speaking to the Vixen.**

**"Don't bother, the glass is transluscent and sound proof, we can see him but he can't see us. We'll be hearing the interrogation from the speakers mounted onto the walls." True enough, mini microphones dotted the ceiling above the Cornerians, ready to transmit audio from the room before them. Fox's expression was neutral and so was Falco, yet anybody could see the two were buzzing with excitement and wonder; Who knows what mysteries the Terran shall reveal?**

* * *

**Darnell Tedderson closed the file and swiped it into his suit's inner pocket. With the newly fed information being processed by his brain, he lit a cigarette to calm himself down. To think he and Marty would be talking to a real life alien beyond the Home system! As a kid, Darnell had always been a strong believer of life somewhere beyond the galaxy but over the years, his childish fantasies stemmed. Needless to say his faith has been rekindled by the arrival of this 'Terran.' Marty had long finished reading his file, the old cynical zebra was always a fast reader. **

**"Kid, ready to get it on?" Darnell nodded enthusiastically, "Mhmm, so, once we're inside I'll go the good guy you be the bad guy?" Marty gave a '**_**tsk**_**' before shaking his head, clearly the rookie could not differentiate between an interrogation and a questioning. But he wasn't too bad, he was a B student in the Academy, couple more years in the field should ruffle him up. "Nope, we're just gonna ask this thing some questions pertaining to Andross then move on systematically. Race, culture, history, military if its possible to get him to spill." Darnell nodded curtly, he set his shades on and buzzed the committee they were ready to begin with subject**_** "ETB-1" - Extra Terrestrial Being - 1 **_**aka Phillips Suarez.**

**"Generals, we're ready to begin, awaiting your green light," General George ****Pepper and those present in the room**** heard the request for the go-ahead. He nodded slowly to one of the communications operator. The young hare issued the orders fluently as though he'd said it a hundred times over. Another operator began recording the event for future references. At 15:00 hours, standard Cornerian Time, the galaxy would never be the same again.**

**Phillips snapped out of his daze as two Cornerians made their entrance; A grizzly bear and a zebra dressed of all things. Their shiny black suits gleaming beneath what little illumination the flimsy lightbulb in the room could provide. The Zebra swept past the Terran and dragged a chair from the back. The bear tossed some files onto the table deliberately spilling out photos in Phillips' direction.**

**'Wait, why are they showing me pictures of a gorilla?' thought the man. The bear sat down and in one fluid motion sliced off the cuffs with his claws, the movement was so fast Phillips barely had time to register what that alien just did until he felt the pressure on his hands lifted. His only reaction was to recoil in shock. "There, feeling better?" spoke the Zebra in an unmistakable African American Accent. **

**The Terran could only nod. Agent Marty nodded before pointing at himself and the bear next to him. **

**"Now, introductions. I'm agent Marty and this is Agent Darnell. We're here to debrief you, Subject Phillips. Co-operate and we can get this over and done with."**

**"Subject Phillips? What, that's what they're calling me?"**

**"Subject Phillips -"**

**"It's Mister Suarez,"**

**Marty inhaled, exhaled and went back to his sentence. "Mister Suarez," his tone feigned nicety. "Lets start with a simple 'yes' and 'no' question. The picture in front of you. Take a good look at it," Phillips did as told, although unsure just what is this alien interrogator trying to pull. "That's it, now, tell us truthfully are you in anyway related or involved with the man in the photo. Don't lie please, we'll know when you are."**

**"No." answered Phillips dryly. Marty and Darnell exchanged looks before looking back at the alien before them. Their radios buzzed then, "He's clear," Well at least he's not a threat to national security or anything. But this had raised more questions then answers.**

**Marty cleared his throat before speaking once more. "So we'll start with the basics. Who are you, what are you and your intents for being in the Home System." Phillips couldn't believe this, had he not told the previous party of his distress? "Uh, didn't I tell that Fox thing and his friends earlier on? Must we go through this again?"**

**Marty adjusted his shades and flipped through the file. His finger traced a page up to a certain point and tapped it. His fist went to his chin as he went into deep thought. "Yes, you have. FTL jump drive malfunction you say?"**

**Darnell took a quick peek at his own file, same page and line where his partner just went through.**

**"Yes, the coolant system was out, overheated the engines and screwed up the Jump destination. The rest as you two know it is history," The bear rubbed his nose, processing it all in. He wasn't asking any questions not because he wasn't allowed to but because he simply wanted to observe and hang back while watching the veteran go to work. Marty had over 20 counts of Interrogation sessions with Anglars and the odd Venomian way back in Andross' days so it was good experience for the rookie. A wise man once said, 'What an Agent learn in the Academy and what he does in reality are two very different things'. **

**Marty handed his file to Darnell, he stood up and walked out of the interrogations chamber, "I'm getting a cuppa', its your turn kid. Play nice, the Generals are watching." The fur of the young bear bristled anxiously. Interviewing an alien, he could think of the thousands of High school nerds and geeks who'd kill just to have an interview with ET.**

**"Right, I'm Agent Darnell. Back to the question my partner asked beforehand, state your name, affliation and intent towards the Lylat Systems." the rookie's training from the academy kicked in; His eyes narrowed trying to make himself more imposing and his chest was puffed out, which in turn had caused his suit to tear off some seams. **

**"Phillips Suarez, **_**United Terran Federation, **_**my intent towards this 'Lylat System' or Sigorax-Zedoris as my people would call it, was to locate mineral-rich planets in uncharted star systems and deploy beacons for terraforming ships to colonize tagged planets." The lie detector could not find a flaw in the subject's heartbeat thus it sent an 'all-clear' message to the Interrogators.**

* * *

**Fox McCloud casted a weary eye on Krystal, though he was highly interested in the ongoing questioning, he could not help but stray his thoughts on just how fragile his pregnant wife really is. In the past, Fox was always amazed on the Vixen's bravado; It was one of the core reasons why the Vulpine had fallen for her in the first place for he had always had a thing for women who could handle their own problems without the interfering hand of men but now, everything changed. 'After tonight, she's gonna stay on the ship till the baby's born and then everything will be okay.' the mercenary self assured as he casted his gaze back upon the Terran trading conversations back and forth with the two Secret Service Agents. 'But will it really be okay?' A sinister voice in his head growled, it sounded so familiar to that of Andross. "I hope so, she and the baby are all that matters now," he quietly muttered under his breath. Krystal realized Fox was staring at her. Their eyes met for but the briefest of moments. It didn't take a telepath to know the Vulpine had been underneath a lot of stress. She did what any understanding wife would do; flash a reassuring smile. Fox smiled back before both of them shifted their eyes back to the Interrogation scene. 'Yes, everything's gonna be fine.' **

**At this point, General Pepper thumbed the 2 way transmitter connected to Agents Marty and Darnell's channel. "This is General Pepper, your orders have shifted. Pry whatever you can about this '**_**Federation' **_**this is now first priority, second priority would be their cultural affairs. Get him comfortable first."**

**The Terran ****clenched and unclenched his hands once more, the question fired at him came as painful as an 8am wake-up call. **_**'Please explain and elaborate more about this Federation you mentioned,' **_**Phillips knew they were slowly getting him to spill classified items, his time in the military had taught him a lot of things and using psychology to probe the human brain was one of them, he had to tread really carefully to ensure he doesn't give away any sensitive item regarding humanity as a whole.**

**"The United Terran Federation or UTF is the sole governing body of humanity. It is represented by several major factions and united under one banner with a dedication towards humanity's domination of the galaxy as a prosperous and powerful interstellar empire."**

**Marty nodded grimly at the alarming news. Darnell shared his sentiments.**_** Galactic Domination?**_** That sounded dangerously close to that mad ape which had brought Corneria to its knees multiple times. Already Marty could hear whisperings amongst the committee watching them via his communications device. Darnell made the next question.**

**"Elaborate to us your definition of Galactic Domination, please." the Zebra's voice was firm and eerily calm meaning its more of an order than a request. Phillips sighed, they probably had misinterpreted his words. Looking back, the root of his problems were at the tether when his vessel's coolant systems fried and screwed his FTL jump position. And it probably was due to a negligent engineer which made the checks. 'When I get my hands on whoever cleared my ship as spaceborne I'll rip his balls off,' his inner voice promised. "What I meant by galactic domination is that, we, we are basically free to mine and colonize wherever or whatever we want without the fear of being attacked by any external threats. Of course just yesterday we thought us Terrans were the only ones out here in the universe." **

**"It's a big bad universe, Mister Suarez, that much us Cornerians know all too well. Now, Mister Suarez, you mentioned multiple factions which made up your government. Why exactly and what are they?" The Terran bit his lip, history wasn't his forte, but the art of communication and numbers which explains why he got into the whole space colonizing business. He knew little of the UTF's bloody history, hey don't blame him, between listening to sweet young Maria and the gruff history lecturer, it was pretty obvious who Phillips listened attentively to.**

**"You'll have to forgive me for my history knowledge is rather lacking. I am just after all, an employee. But to begin with, the UTF is comprised of at least 8 factions, in the past these organizations used to be unions of countries from a particular continent and when space travel became rife, the organizations gained more power and influence. My race known as the Fillipinos descended from a sector of the continent Asia. The sector we call it A-07 or Phillipines, belong in the ASEAN faction. I have disclosed this part of information to the Cornerian known as Krystal McCloud, you could ask her for a more detailed information."**

**Once more, the two Agents exchanged glances then back at the Terran. "You told Miss McCloud of this? When?" **

**"Back in the shuttle on the way here, wherever here is."**

**"I see, well, moving on then. What of your millitary strength?" Both Cornerians could see a sudden change in the Terran's facial expression. "What is your military strength?" Phillips countered, his voice calm, collected and laced with venom. The interrogators as well as the people viewing the Terran through the transluscent plexi-glass were caught off guard, Pepper turned at spoke with some of the generals, by then most were nodding their heads and the voices rose and octave higher. Finally, the High General Pepper spoke to the Interrogators via radio. **

**"This is General George Pepper, you're cleared to answer the Terran's question. Just leave out the blanks in the file."**

**"Well, we hold over more than 50 planets, give or take, warships numbering in the low thousands, at least millions of troops and much more in reserve, long range scanners, orbital defense grids, ion canons capable of destroying planets within a 5 lightyear radius." Phillips fell silent. And for a moment, everyone thought they had broken the Terran with the sheer might of the United Cornerian Alliance military. They were wrong when Phillips' laughter broke the silence.**

**"I'm sorry, I cant help it but the numbers are just so pathetic, us Terrans have more than a hundred worlds, billions of troops and tens of thousands of starships, ship based pulse lasers capable of destroying planets on site, ion torpedoes meant for cracking large battleships, power suits, each of our soldiers are equipped with plasma shields and orbital grids that can fire hundreds of missiles and recharge within 5 seconds. If they knew where we were, they'd have taken your so-called empire within less than a year." **

**'That shut them up,' thought the Terran. It was just the tip of the iceberg, he had disclosed information based upon at least 20 decades ago during Phillips' time and the personal shielding on modern day soldiers were outdated and replaced years ago, pulse lasers were retrofitted with a heavily concentrated beam which yields at least 1.2 megatons worth of power per shot compared to Pulse lasers of 300 Kiloton. Star Fox, the Defense committee and the two Secret Service Agents could only stare at him in awe and horror.**

**"A hundred planets!? That's twice of the number colonies under our arm!"**

**"Fox, you hearing this man? Ten thousand starships at least that's fucking insane,"**

**"Good god if ever these things attack us,"**

**".."**

**"I'm really starting to think the Cornerian Defense platforms would be more of a hindrance than a proper threat to these Terrans,"**

**General Pepper was silent as he contemplated this new relevations wide eyed. He casted a glance at the defense committee and the interrogators through the plexi glass. They were all numbed and tired, trying to wrap their heads around what had been revealed to them. A good night's rest would do justice to everyone. Even their alien 'guest.'**

**"Alright, everyone, thats all for the day. You may clear the rooms we shall continue this tomorrow at 6 pm." The alien was escorted by an armed section of MPS to his new living quarters, D-709; A simple room to himself where MPs would patrol round the clock. Fox and his colleagues had already retired, leaving only General Pepper and the Intelliegnce Director. "Hans, you know what to do, failure is not an option." The director, an aged raccoon nodded, his shades reflecting light from the ceiling. "Yes sir," He gave a curt nod and immediately left. Now the General and the technicians were left inside the room. He sat down on one of the console and began replaying the recorded interrogations that ended just moments ago.**

**Truly the military size of these beings bordered close to insane and monstrous. This has greatly interested the Cornerian intelligence department, they needed to learn more from these new aliens and ensure they do not become a threat to Lylat or the colonies. Ever. It was their job to protect Cornerians from the big bad universe and they'd be damned if they didn't give their people a winning edge.**

* * *

**Wow, hope i did the scaling right and all, writing the format and using the right words is tiring. So, end of chapter 1, chapter 2 will feature what happens to Phillips after the interrogations, and the human law enforcement ships which has come looking for Phillips after dear Maria has reported a missing person. Just to explain abit, true there are tens of thousands of ships ont he human side but the Cornerians upon seeing the teeny tiny ships the humans had sent to retrieve Phillips had gave them the idea they had ships of less than a kilometer in length numbering in the tens of thousands. The cornerians have totally mistaken the humans to put in quantity instead of quality when the truth was that it was more of both.I mean, you wouldnt be afraid if there were 10 kids compared to 10 fully grown adults trying to beat you up right?**

**Now, translations **

**"Maria, hindi mo ay naniniwala na ito, ako ay ang pinaka fucked hanggang panaginip kailanman. Ako ay nakunan ng mga dayuhan, sila ay tumingin tulad ng tinutubuan hayop at - oh aking diyos!" **

**(Maria, you will not believe it, I had the most fucked up dream ever. I was captured by aliens, they look like overgrown animals and - oh my god!")**

**'You stay back! Manatili ang koyat sa likod!**

**('You stay back! Stay the fuck back!)**

**Till we meet again, I sincerely hope you guys would truly help me in making this story a major success, please review, Flames, Constructive criticsms are welcome! :) I will try to reply to my reviewers.**


End file.
